


Something New

by rhaneofterror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Mild Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaneofterror/pseuds/rhaneofterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Daphne try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Go easy on me, this is only like my 4th fic ever, and my 2nd time writing smut.
> 
> Written for HP femmefest

“So you are telling me that you, Pansy Parkinson, the great queen of Slytherin, have only had completely vanilla sex? I find that extremely hard to believe.”

 

Pansy blushes. “I never said completely vanilla; I said I’ve never really gotten into hard kinks. That is completely different and you know it.”

 

Daphne lets out a small hum of agreement, “Still, this is new and exciting. I’ve spent all this time thinking that surely you were infinitely more experienced than me, but apparently not.” Daphne smirks. “I’m going to have fun with this.”

 

"You’re plotting something, I can tell."

 

"Of course I’m plotting something. Who wouldn't be?"

 

"So what is your great evil scheme, then? Chain me up and whip me until I cry?"

 

Daphne giggles and shoots Pansy a mischievous smirk. "That's not exactly what I had in mind, love."

 

"Wait, are you saying you want me to be in charge?"

 

Another hum of agreement.  "You'll be a natural, I'm sure."

 

***

 

“The play area is really spacious, and has every bit of furniture you could possibly want, and each room has an area for after care—”

 

It takes Pansy a moment to catch up with what Daphne is saying, staring at her with a look of shock on her face.

 

"You rented out a room in a dungeon? What if this gets back to the press? Could you imagine the headlines? I'm supposed to be a publicist. Who is going to hire a publicist with that sort of reputation?"

 

"Pansy, relax. I promise you this will not affect your reputation in the slightest. This place is very discreet. You would be shocked to know some of the people I have taken there to play."

 

"You say that like you have taken unbelievably famous people there. Wait, didn't you date Potter for a bit? Don't tell me you took Potter there?"

 

"Now, now, Pansy, you know ladies don't fuck and tell."

 

"Alright, fine. I trust you."

 

“That’s good, because this wouldn’t work if you didn’t”

 

“Did you really just say that, Daphne? You are so cheesy sometimes.”

 

“It’s part of my charm. You love it and you know it.”

 

Pansy leans in and gives her girlfriend a small, chaste kiss. “Was that your completely unsubtle way of trying to bring up things like limits and safe words? Because you know you could have just said, ‘darling, I know you are new to all of this, so we should probably talk so that you don’t seriously injure or traumatize me.’ I mean, that would have been just as subtle”

 

Daphne gives Pansy’s shoulder a playful slap. “You are absolutely insufferable. But yes, we do need to have that discussion.”

 

“So what am I absolutely banned from doing, then?”

 

Daphne’s expression sobers immediately. “No needles. No knives. And I think a standard ‘yellow for slow down, red for stop’ will work for our purposes, as far as safe words go.”

 

“And what about the other side of that? What sort of things do you love? What have you always wanted to try?”

 

A delicate blush creeps across Daphne's cheeks.

 

“Are you really blushing, Daph? You do know this was your idea, right?” Pansy leans in close again, this time to whisper in Daphne’s ear; “Come on, darling, let me make all of your wildest fantasies come true.” She punctuates this sentence by nipping at Daphne’s earlobe.

 

Daphne responds with an exaggerated eye roll. “Now who’s cheesy?”

 

Pansy just leans back and smirks at her.

 

***

 

The room Daphne rented out is dimly lit and spacious, several pieces of furniture scattered around—a sofa here, a bondage horse there—and centered near one wall is a St. Andrews cross that Pansy is immediately drawn to. There is also an area with some basic toys set up. Daphne places their bag of toys there, brought from home, before leading Pansy into the room designated for after care.

 

This room is still dimly lit, but cozier. There is a large tub in one corner, as well as a sofa, and a pile of very soft looking pillows.

 

“Well, it’s definitely as nice as you said it was,” Pansy says. “Let’s hope you were right about their discretion as well.”

 

Daphne rolls her eyes in mock exasperation. “Of course I’m right. I’m always right.”

 

***

 

Daphne is tied securely to the St. Andrew's cross, her mouth held open by a spider gag and her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

 

"God, you look beautiful like this."

 

Daphne lets out a low whine and Pansy takes a step closer to her, reaching out and running a gloved hand gently up the back of her thigh. The whimper Daphne lets out she tries to lean into the caress of leather is desperate and pleading. Pansy lets her hand trail lightly up Daphne’s body, over the curve of her ass and along her spine, eliciting more small, desperate noises from the blonde. Pansy tangles her fingers in Daphne’s hair, pulls her head to the side and bites at her neck.

 

When Pansy pulls away, Daphne tries to follow after her, but is held back by her bonds.

 

“I never knew you were such a desperate little slut. We’ve barely gotten started and you can hardly contain yourself.” Pansy pulls her hand from Daphne's hair and walks away, the click of her heels echoing in the spacious room. After a few moments, Pansy returns with a crop in one hand and nipple clamps in the other.

 

She takes the crop and places the handle against Daphne’s palm, silently ordering her to hold it until Pansy is ready for it, and then goes to work attaching the nipple clamps. Once she is satisfied, she gives the the chain that connects them an experimental tug, earning a loud, appreciative moan from Daphne.

 

Pansy nips at the shell of Daphne's ear and reaches up to take the crop back. She takes a small step back and runs the crop teasingly up Daphne’s inner thigh, then lightly across her cunt, before slapping her hard across the ass with it.

 

She keeps this up for what felt like ages, keeping the pace of the strokes varied. Daphne is practically screaming, the crop leaving beautiful bright red marks wherever it touches her pale skin, and at this point it is taking all of Pansy’s self control not to just release Daphne right this second and fuck her until they both come completely undone. Instead, she takes a few deep breaths and moves in close until she is pressed flush along Daphne’s back. She runs a hand from Daphne’s wrist down her arm, then back up along her side to rub lazily at her clamped nipple. Daphne lets out a long, low moan. Once Daphne’s moans start to sound more like desperate needy sobs, Pansy unhooks the gag and pulls it gently from her mouth.

 

Daphne opens and closes her mouth a few times, adjusting to not having her jaw held open by the spider gag, then words start to pour from her mouth. Most of it is indecipherable, but Pansy can make out a few words and phrases. Things like “please” and “I need you so bad.”

 

Pansy runs a gloved hand down Daphne’s thigh and slips two fingers into her.

 

The noise she makes is a beautiful mixture of relief and pure, unadulterated want. When Pansy’s hand starts to move, a litany of moans and encouragements fall from Daphne’s parted lips. Pansy pulls her hand away and Daphne lets out a pained whine.

 

“Don’t be impatient, darling. You don’t want to be done already, do you?”

 

Daphne is still for a moment, trying to compose herself, before she shakes her head.

 

“No, I didn’t think so. Now, I am going to take you down for a minute to turn you around, alright?”

 

Daphne nods.

 

Pansy makes quick work of Daphne’s restraints, gently turning her around so that her back is against the cross,refastening the cuffs at her wrists and ankles.

 

Pansy litters small kisses along Daphne’s neck and collarbone, gliding her hands up and down her sides. Daphne pulls against her bonds, trying to increase the contact, Pansy’s hands roaming over every inch of skin in her reach; stroking gently along her jaw, cupping a breast, running fingers teasingly up her thigh. Daphne leans into every touch, her eyes closed and her lips parted, letting out soft pleading noises of want.

 

“You look gorgeous like this. Flushed and desperate and needy. You’ve been such a good girl.” Pansy gives the chain connecting the nipple clamps a firm tug. Daphne practically screams.

 

“Do you want to come for me?”

 

Daphne’s eyes fly open and words start pouring from her mouth like a mantra; “Oh god, yes, please Pansy—”

 

Pansy smooths her hands along Daphne’s side and kisses her. Daphne’s response is frantic, like Pansy could disappear at any second. Pansy just stays there and kisses her, her hands moving in gentle soothing circles until she relaxes. Then Pansy steps away. Daphne whines at the loss of contact, but stays still.

 

Pansy goes to retrieve a few more toys, this time returning with a rather large dildo and a length of rope. Daphne stares at the items in Pansy’s hands, then up at Pansy’s face, her eyes hooded and pupils blown wide.

 

“Excited pet?” Pansy asks with a smirk.

 

Daphne nods her head excitedly.

 

Pansy is on her again almost immediately, kissing her needily, barely holding on to any semblance of control or composure. She slows to a more languid pace, then, and runs her free hand down Daphne’s torso with light, teasing touches. Once Daphne is shuddering and gasping, Pansy finally slips a hand between her legs and rubs lazy circles over her clit, eliciting a loud, low low moan from the blonde.

 

When Daphne is practically screaming, Pansy pulls her hand away and drop down to her knees. She nips at Daphne’s inner thighs a few times before slowly sliding the dildo into place and securing it with the rope. Once she is satisfied that it isn’t going anywhere, she steps away again, this time pulling up a chair and situating herself several feet in front of Daphne, making sure that they both have a good view of each other.

 

Once Pansy is comfortable, she pulls out her wand, and with a small flick of her wrist the the dildo inside Daphne starts vibrating.

 

Daphne screams, coming almost immediately.

 

Right as the aftershocks start to taper off, Pansy increases the vibration before spreading her own legs and running one hand up her inner thigh to her cunt. Daphne lets out a small gasp when she sees what Pansy is doing. It’s not long before Daphne is coming again, overwhelmed with sensations and the sight of Pansy fucking herself.

 

Each time Daphne comes, Pansy increases the vibration and increases the pace of her own fingers until Daphne is shaking and each moan is nearly a sob. By the time she gets up and returns to her, Pansy has lost count of the number times Daphne has come.

 

“I am going to turn off the vibrator now and release you. Okay?”

 

Daphne manages a weak nod. With another flick of Pansy’s wrist, the vibration stops, and Pansy reaches up to undo the cuffs. Before Pansy has a chance to do anything else, Daphne has her arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her desperately.

 

One of Daphne’s hands goes to Pansy’s breasts, cupping them and pinching her nipples gently; the other goes between her legs, fucking her until Pansy is moaning loudly and leaning into Daphne. Pansy comes with a shout, her knees almost going out from under her.

 

Pansy leans her forehead against Daphne’s and strokes her fingers through her hair gently.

 

Once Pansy is recovered from her orgasm, she undoes the other cuffs and removes the dildo, then gathers Daphne into her arms, leading her into the other room.

 

“You were so good today, darling. You were perfect. Such a good pet.”

 

Daphne leans into Pansy and hums contentedly at the praise.

 

She sits Daphne down on one of the large sofas in the other room. “I am going to go run a bath. I’m just going to be right over there; will you be okay for a few minutes?”

 

Daphne smiles weakly and nods.

 

Pansy goes and turns on the water—unbelievably hot, just how Daphne likes it—and pours in a generous amount of lavender scented bubble bath. Once the bath is full, she goes back to Daphne, puts an arm around her shoulder and leads her to it. She lowers Daphne gently into the tub, then peels off her own clothes and joins her.

 

She spends what feels like hours just running her hands over Daphne, rubbing at tight spots, washing away sweat with a flannel, and murmuring praises at her. Daphne sinks into the aftercare contentedly.

 

“I told you you’d be a natural,” Daphne says.

 

 


End file.
